Pharos
Pharos was a highly-skilled, extremely brutal Cerberus agent. His real name is unknown, but he is known to be a former N5 Tactical Recon specialist who was crippled in the Systems Alliance attack on Torfan. Personal Life Little is known of Pharos’ personal life except that he was born and raised in London, England, and he signed up with the Alliance Military at 18, shortly before the Skyllian Blitz. He received several commendations following action on Kopchik and Ansur and was selected for the Special Forces, progressing to the rank of N5 by the time of the Battle of Torfan. Although a brilliant soldier, Pharos became known for his anti-alien sentiments and ruthless attitude. Pharos has revealed he was married, but his wife believes he died on Torfan. Torfan Pharos was selected by Alliance Command to lead one of a series of advance recon units who were sent in to ‘soften up’ Torfan before the main assault. Assigned to sabotage an orbital defence station, Pharos’ unit were ambushed by a squad of batarian vacuum commandos and almost wiped out. Pharos himself was hit by a smart-grenade and critically injured before his squad could fall back and be extracted. Pharos barely survived the incident; the grenade left him blind, crippled and near death. Although Alliance medics were able to save him, he was told he would never walk or see again. Cerberus While Pharos lay in intensive care on board an Alliance Medical frigate, two men came to see him. They told him that they represented an organisation called Cerberus, who had humanity’s best interests at heart. They offered Pharos the latest cybernetic reconstructive implants and medical treatments if, in turn, he would agree to join their organisation. Faced with what little remained of his life spent as a blind quadriplegic, Pharos readily agreed and steps were taken to fake his death and transfer him to a Cerberus medical facility. There Pharos was fitted with advanced cybernetics that returned him to full operational ability, as well as receiving reconstructive surgery to alter his features and additional Cerberus training and rehabilitation. One operation he undertook for Cerberus was the assassination of Joshua Alba. Arvuna In 2178, Dr. Julia Weiss contacted Cerberus and agreed to join them if they would help her escape her employers. Weiss had signed a 12-year contract with Heyuan, of which she still had 8 years left to work. Pharos led an extraction team sent to collect her from Arvuna. The squad consisted of himself and eleven other agents, all ex-Alliance commandos with stealth or recon training. They were inserted by HALO drop and travelled to the Heyuan compound underwater, using impeller units built into their armour. The plan was to achieve entry to the compound by stealth, make contact with Dr. Weiss and escort her to one of the orbital landing pads on the exterior of the compound -- from there be collected by a high-speed assault shuttle. They reached the compound and gained entry; everything was proceeding as planned until they arrived at Weiss’ quarters. When they broke in they were confronted by Weiss and a squad of corporate troops; Heyuan had discovered the doctor’s intentions prior to their arrival and had detained her, but they were curious as to who was trying to extract her. A firefight immediately broke out and two of the Cerberus men were killed. They managed to kill the squad holding Weiss and recapture the doctor, but the entire compound had by then been alerted. Pharos contacted the high-speed shuttle and requested extraction, but switched the landing co-ordinates to an alternate landing pad; expecting Heyuan to be aware of his escape plans. Pharos didn’t tell his squad about the change of pick-up. More corporate troops arrived and he gave the order to pull out. All of them were equipped with tactical cloaks and Pharos was carrying a spare unit for the doctor; as they retreated he ensured that he had the doctor with him. They headed for the new collection point, leaving the squad to draw the bulk of the corporate troops away, to the original collection point on the other side of the compound. Pharos and Weiss arrived at the landing pad and were collected, but by that point the squad were cut off and beyond extraction. Pharos remotely detonated the suicide charges in their armour, to prevent their capture and, he later claimed, to ensure they didn’t suffer at the hands of Heyuan. Defection In late 2186, shortly after Cerberus' attack on Omega, Pharos was contacted by Dr. Weiss. She revealed to him that Cerberus were beginning to upgrade their troopers with nanotech implants based on Husk nanites and that she planned to defect to the Alliance. Although hesitant, Pharos realised that Cerberus was no longer the organisation he had once thought it was and defected alongside Weiss. Return to the Alliance Returning to the Alliance, Pharos was held in custody for a short period while Alliance Command decided what to do with the former terrorist. Eventually, given the desperate circumstances, Pharos was accepted back into the Alliance military and given the rank of Lieutenant Commander, although he was denied the reinstatement of his previous N5 status. Cybernetics *Right arm from shoulder *Left arm from elbow *Right leg from hip *Left leg from mid-shin *Artificial eyes *Lower jaw reconstruction *Comprehensive dermal reconstruction *Artificial heart *Augmented right lung *Artificial digestive tract (including stomach) Threads Top Ten Kills: Pharos lists his top 10 kills from 2185, cementing his status as a complete sociopath. Bachjret BBQ, Spooks, and Blues: Pharos meets with Lear and gets Askren’s location from him. Accountability: After finding out Colonel Askren’s location from Lear, Pharos pays him a personal visit. Insomnia: His body clock messed up by repeated space travel, Pharos drinks Tupari® and goes a little crazy. What's The Worst Thing You've Ever Done? Evaluation: Cerberus calls Pharos up for a review. Reaper War Messages: An exchange with Julia as the Reaper War breaks out. PM to RememberTheBlitz: Pharos needs help to take on Grey. The reply. A Drunken Message: Pharos isn't in a good place. Post-War PMs: Sarah gets in touch -- another ex-Cerbie made it through. Catching up and Welcome to the Alliance: Pharos and VigilantVanguard(Sarah Thompson); two ex-Cerbies now working for the Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cerberus Category:Cerberus Personnel